knowndimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Koopa Empire
The Koopa Empire is a huge government body consisting of many states stationed in the Mushroom World that is ruled by the supreme emperor Bowser. The nation started on a rather large island known as Koopland. The Kooplandic government was then taken over by Bowser and the Koopa Troop. A new state was established called the Koopa Empire and Bowser expanded its borders by conquering many other countries. History The Koopa Empire was founded on 6 May 1986 when Bowser and his group of minions loyal to him called the Koopa Troop invaded Koopland. They managed to topple the government by destroying the capital city with heavy bombardment. Bowser renamed the land to the Koopa Empire and established an Absolute Monarchy with him as emperor. He was a tyrannical ruler and built many factories to strengthen the military and economy. By 1990, the Koopa Empire was the leading manufacturing country in the Mushroom World. Expansion With the growing of the economy, also came the growing of birthrate meaning the growth of population. Koopa Island, the homeland of the empire, became overcrowded with is population becoming angry. Bowser decided to send colony ships to colonize other areas. In order to not start a war, he chooses the North Pole, which, at the time, was unclaimed by the other nations. In 1995, more than 20 million people were sent to start cities in the north. This was the first of many expansions the empire did. East Hyrule Squadala Man, working for King Harkinian in Hyrule found something out one day: The King is Stupid. He decided to leave the king and see what would happen to Hyrule. Since he was the king's advisor, he knew something bad would happen. Needing work, Squadala Man went to the Koopa Empire and became part of the Koopa Troop. He worked in the military and moved up in rank very quickly. As Squadala Man had expected, Hyrule fell into civil war. The Hyrulian Civil War broke out and Hyrule split in two: East Hyrule and West Hyrule. The East's military was bad and expected that the West would re-unite Hyrule within a few days. So Squadala Man came to the rescue and took over the East, and gave it to Bowser as a gift. This was the Koopa Empire's first conquest. Under the Empire, the East was able to hold off The King's Army and East and West Hyrule finally came to peace. With its new lands, Bowser introduced the Territories system, that is still in use today. The Koopa Empire would be divided into three: Koopa Island (mainland), the North Pole and East Hyrule. Each would be called a Territory and would have a viceroy, a direct representation of the Emperor, who governs the Territory locally. Even with more self-governance, Territories would still belong to the Koopa Empire and be ruled by the Koopa Troop and Bowser. Saistan Bowser wanted more land, so he invaded a weak country called Saistan. This got its ally Toadland involved, which was defeated by the Koopa Empire's mighty armies. Saistan became the fourth Territory on 18 November 2000. L33t H4mm3r Br0 became the viceroy. Toadland attempted to invade Saistan and give it back to the Shyguys, the people who previously were there. However, they were defeated by the Koopa Empire. Back in the homeland, it was getting crowded again, so Bowser sent 40 million colonists to Saistan and they built many huge cities there, some on top of the ruins of Saistanian cities destroyed in the war. Territories Territories are the administrative divisions of the Koopa Empire. They are usually pretty big and are governed by a Viceroy, a direct representation of the Emperor. *Koopa Island *East Hyrule *UnWorld African Territories *Squadala Empire *UnWorld Moon *Koridai *Gamelon *Frostland *Saistan Politics The Koopa Empire is an absolute monarchy ruled by Bowser, the emperor or sometimes called the King. He has the final say in everything, including higher rule than Squadala Man in the Squadala Empire and East Hyrule. The Empire also has a central parliament for the homeland and for the territories, which also have their own parliament. People of the provinces elect members of the parliament to a 3-year term, they can be re-elected an unlimited amount of times. The Higher ranking government officials are elected by members of the parliament. These high-ranking officials are part of the Cabinet. Members of the Cabinet elect the leader of the military, as the Koopa Empire is a very military based nation. Any species are allowed into parliament and Cabinet. Administrative Divisions The Koopa Empire is divided up into its Territories, which are further divided into prefectures. Each Territory has its own local leader, flag, etc., but is fully governed by the Koopa Troop. The Territories and their prefectures: Koopa Island Main article: Koopa Island The homeland Territory, Koopa Island is a rather large island in the Mushroom World. It was the first of the Koopa Troops Sovereign States and is home to Bowser and the Imperial Capitol, Koopopolis. The Koopa Empire is divided into 5 prefectures: *Koopopolis Metro *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 *Area 4 Koopa Island is the richest territory and has the highest standard of living. Squadala Empire Main article: Squadala Empire The second largest of the Territories, the Squadala Empire is located in the middle east region of the UnWorld. The viceroy is Squadala Man. It is divided up into 8 prefectures: *North Egypt *South Egypt *West Egypt *Sudan *Kenya *Arabia *Turkey *Punjab Bowser UnWorld Territories Main article: Bowser UnWorld Territories The largest of the Territories, the Bowser UnWorld Territories is located in Africa and occupies most of the continent. Iggy Koopa is the viceroy. Many independent states exist landlocked inside or border close to this area. The area is divided up into 3 prefectures: *North Africa *Zaire *South Africa The UnWorld Territories are the 3rd poorest territory. East Hyrule Main article: East Hyrule East Hyrule is large desert Territory in the Mushroom World that borders West Hyrule. It was once part of West Hyrule in one big Hyrule, but after the Hyrulian Civil War, Squadala Man claimed East Hyrule for the Koopa Empire. The viceroy is Roy Koopa. East Hyrule is not divided into prefectures. East Hyrule is the 2nd poorest territory. UnWorld Moon Main article: UnWorld Moon The entire UnWorld's Moon is owned by the Koopa Empire. There is little colonization here, as much of it is really expensive. The way it is claimed is by it's few cities and many military bases. The viceroy is Ludwig von Koopa. The moon is not divided into prefectures. Frostland Main article: Frostland Frostland is the North Pole of the Mushroom World. Only a few cities are here as it is very cold. It used to belong to Northia, but the Koopa Empire conquered it. The Viceroy is Lemmy Koopa. Frostland is not divided into prefectures. Saistan Main article: Saistan A mostly desert Territory, Saistan is home to most of the Shyguys in the empire. Its viceroy is Larry Koopa. Saistan means Shyguy Land in the Shyguy Language. Saistan has 6 prefectures. *Saibad *Islamasai *Addis Saiis *Saiis *Saishga *Ashga Saiis Saistan is the poorest territory. Koridai Main article: Koridai Koridai is an island that used to belong to Ganon, but Bowser conquered it. Before it belongs to Ganon, it belonged to Hyrule. Ganon took control after the Hyrulian Civil War. It is very small and is fully urbanized. Squadala Man has a summer residence here. The Viceroy is Wendy O. Koopa. Koridai is not divided into prefectures. Gamelon Main article: Gamelon Gamelon is another land that used to belong to Hyrule. Bowser took over after the Hyrulian Civil War. The Viceroy is Morton Koopa Jr. It is located on the Gamelonian Peninsula. Gamelon's two prefectures are North Gamelon and South Gamelon. It is mostly desert here. Economy The Economy of the Koopa Empire is very strong. Three major sectors of the economy are service, agriculture, and manufacturing. All three together make one of the largest economies in the Known Dimension. The economy operates under the Koopa Bank in Koopopolis, which issues the Koopic Coin, the currency of the Empire. Each Territory specializes in one or two economic sectors. The Koopa Empire (mainland) specializes in manufacturing, the Bowser UnWorld Territories specializes in agriculture and forestry, the Squadala Empire specializes in service, the Moon specializes in service and East Hyrule specializes in Manufacturing. Poverty Some areas of the empire are very poor. The poorest territory is Saistan, where there are many rebellions the native Shyguys have started. Many people here do not go to school and are trained by rebel groups instead. One of the main reasons of poverty is caused by the empire's "Pledge to the State" policy. Which states that "As long as one Pledges themselves to the State, the government shall take care of them" Many people, mostly in Saistan and East Hyrule, have not pledged themselves to the state, and therefore live in poverty. However, a Pledge to the State does not always guarantee a high standard of living. The poverty rate of the Koopa Empire is estimated at 17.5%, with the most concentration of poverty in Saistan, the UnWorld Territories and to a lesser extent East Hyrule. Poverty is non-existent in Koopa Island, Koridai, Gamelon, Frostland, and the Moon. Many colonial cities are home to large slums. Many cities of Saistan are home to large slums which have become centers of violence and crime. The largest slum in the Empire is on the outskirts of Koopaburg in the UnWorld Territories. Education Despite being a rather controlling nation, the Koopa Empire offers free, compulsory primary and secondary schooling. Higher education costs money. All schools are funded by the government to ensure a "smart, powerful nation". Primary school starts at age 6 and continues until age 13. After age 13, secondary school starts and goes to age 18. School starts on 5 September and goes to 25 May everywhere. Because of all of the schooling in the Koopa Empire, it has a literacy rate just barely under 100%. Schools do not segregate because of species or gender. Millitary To be continued - TheFinalEditor Category:Countries Category:Empires Category:Places Category:Evil Category:Places you will die at